With love, you-know-who
by liliace
Summary: "What's the- Harry, you're talking about sneaking out of Hogwarts! All to meet you-know-who!" In which Severus overhears something he really wished he hadn't. Set in 6th year.


_A/N: Inspired by a Valentines day card that was signed 'you-know-who'. The pairing is mostly crack._

* * *

><p>"—told you time and time again, you shouldn't go, Harry!"<p>

Severus was just making rounds around midnight, when he happened upon a very interesting scene. Namely, Granger and Potter arguing quietly in a hidden alcove (being a Hogwarts' Professor he obviously knew about most of the hidden passageways and alcoves). He would normally just have interrupted them and taken points, but it sounded like the girl was trying to stop Potter from running off somewhere, and if the dunderhead failed to listen to his more sensible friend, Severus would have an opportunity to punish him even more. It all depended on where he "shouldn't go".

"But I want to! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

That sounded promising (since if the Potter spawn thought that nothing bad was going to happen, something most likely would).

"What's the- Harry, you're talking about sneaking out of Hogwarts! All to meet you-know-who!"

Severus felt his blood run cold. Surely, surely the little know-it-all hadn't just said what he thought she had. Surely even Potter wouldn't be stupid enough to –. Well, the Potions Master wouldn't put anything past Potter's idiocy.

"We've gone to Hogsmeade dozens of times! It's not going to be less safe just 'cause it's night and there won't be any professors there and the streets will be pretty deserted… Okay so yes it poses a bit of a risk, but it's so rare we get a chance to meet up!"

What in Salazar's name? The boy didn't even seem to think it was dangerous! Severus knew that he had accused to boy of having the intelligence of a flobberworm, but he hadn't actually thought that Potter was that stupid! Shows what he got from overestimating someone with a surname of Potter…

"I know! I'm the only one you've told, so you see it fit to whine to me about it all the time, remember? But that still doesn't excuse this stupid idea of yours!"

So Granger had previously known that Potter was… spending time with, or at least corresponding, with the Dark Lord and didn't see it fit to inform anyone? Was the girl's choice of friends finally begun to affect her intelligence, too? Or maybe it was just a side-effect of being a Gryffindor. Severus would bet that both held true, all things considering.

"But, Hermione! No one else knows we'll be there – well, except you, but you're hardly going to tell anyone, now are you? – as I'm sure he hasn't told anyone. I mean, can you imagine what would happen if Ron found out? Or Ginny? Or, pray tell, the Twins!"

Severus was quite sure that just the Dark Lord himself knowing about Potter's absence from under powerful wards would be enough. The boy clearly had messed up logic, and as such it wasn't a wonder that he thought that the Weasley children finding out about this was the worst case scenario. It was almost as if Potter didn't even realize that if Albus ever found out about this, he would be thrown in St. Mungos before you could say "But I'm the Golden Boy!"

"I don't understand how he can encourage this kind of behaviour! He was the Head Boy for Merlin's sake! I guess love really does make you blind, huh…"

The Potions' Master almost lost his composure and gave his presence away as he heard Granger imply that Lord Voldemort loved the Boy-Who-Lived, but luckily managed just silently gape uncharacteristically for a few seconds before gaining back his composure. Apparently, both Potter and Granger were insane.

"I know it's a stupid idea, we both do, but we miss each other and I'm a teenage boy! It's been forever ("You saw each other not a month ago, Harry") since I last had a chance to snog him, never mind anything else. Your own hand just doesn't feel the same after you've been introduced to the real deal, you know?"

Oh Merlin, Severus so didn't need to hear that! Now he had the image of Potter and the Dark Lord participating in… uncouth behaviour in his head, and he shuddered violently. He wasn't sure if this counted as paedophilia, as the boy was already sixteen, which was the age of consent, but considering that Lord Voldemort was over seventy, he felt inclined to say yes. How could Potter even find his lover in any way physically attractive? The teenager was clearly touched in the head if he found the Dark Lord's snake-like features arousing.

"I didn't need to hear that!" (Severus definitely agreed.) "And yes, I am well aware – you tell me too much, didn't I mention this already – but I still think it is a stupid idea. But, fine, I can see I'm not going to change your mind. So just remember your invisibility cloak, and be careful, alright?"

Potter had an invisibility cloak! That explained so much. He should probably confiscate the item from the boy as soon as possible for Potter's own safety. Or, more likely, others'. But this wasn't the time to let his thought wander. Granger had just given Potter permission to run away from the safety of Hogwarts' wards to the arms of the fucking Dark Lord. He should probably stop the boy before he could actually leave.

"I will. I'll better get going, you-know-who's waiting, eh? I imagine he'd be highly upset if you delayed me any more. I'm still not quite sure what you hoped to achieve by running after me as you know how stubborn I can be. But, I'll see you in the morning!"

With those parting words, Potter donned his invisibility cloak (Severus still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that someone had been stupid enough to give him one). The Potions Professor was frozen in indecision, as he wasn't quite sure if stopping the boy from meeting his lover was a good idea or not. In theory, it seemed like it would be, but considering that Severus had to meet the Dark Lord in a regular basis, angering the powerful wizard probably wasn't the greatest idea. He could just imagine what kind of torture his master would put him through for that (with a made up excuse, of course). On the other hand, Albus would be most upset with him if he didn't stop the Headmaster's dear Golden Boy from having an affair with the enemy. Still, he was less likely to physically hurt him (though those disappointed blue eyes were almost as bad), so Severus figured he could just inform the Headmaster about the conversation he had overheard. That could wait until morning, however, as Potter seemed sure that he would come back in one piece – considering that the boy had hinted at meeting with the Dark Lord previously, too, Severus didn't doubt that as much as he probably should.

Right now, he needed a drink.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late, Hermione tried to dissuade me," Harry whispered while rushing to embrace the other man, who welcomed him with open arms (quite literally).<p>

"It's fine," the other murmured straight into Harry's ear, which caused his breath to tickle the younger male. Harry smiled happily before pulling him into a kiss. They hadn't had a chance to meet in a month, after all, and he was a very horny, very teenaged, boy.

"I missed you," the sixth year said running his hands' through the other's hair. This caused the older male to grin with a slightly embarrassed pink tint to his cheeks as he whispered a "me too".

"Come on, apparate us to your house," Harry grimaced slightly at the thought of that method of transportation but moved his arms to surround his lover's waist, who copied his actions and leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto Harry's lips.

"Yes, I can't imagine what everyone would say if they saw us. The twins would prank me absolutely mercilessly," Percy shook his head with a shudder before they both disappeared from the street.


End file.
